Ping
by Missannie L
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Tete93 / Gruñó y deseó que todo eso terminara, así podría alejarse de Ping y olvidarlo, pero, debía admitir que, muy en el fondo, deseaba que no ocurriera, porque el muchacho, tal vez, sólo tal vez, le atraía. Un poco / Gay panic! / ShangxPing


_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Disney, solamente la trama puede considerarse como mía  
_

* * *

 _Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños (atrasadísimo) para Tete93... ¡Espero que te guste! :3_

* * *

 **Ping**

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió un golpe poderoso en la mandíbula que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Miró hacia arriba con una leve sonrisa, mientras se frotaba el lugar donde había recibido el impacto.

Ping lo contemplaba desde arriba, con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.

–Buen trabajo, soldado –dijo, sus palabras provocaron que el soldado se ruborizara ligeramente y le tendiera una mano, Shang la aceptó.

–Gracias, capitán –musitó.

–Puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré de limpiar todo aquí.

–Pero…

–Es una orden –lo interrumpió con cierta dureza, lo que provocó que el sonrojo de Ping se intensificara, se despidió torpemente y se marchó.

Shang se sintió un poco culpable, pero decidió no pensar más en eso y se dispuso a recoger las pocas cosas que había llevado consigo, usualmente el último soldado con el que entrenaba lo ayudaba con el trabajo, pero no con Ping. No quería estar a solas con él mucho tiempo.

Y no era porque odiara al muchacho, simplemente… Lo hacía sentir _raro_.

Maldijo en silencio.

¿Por qué el que era su mejor soldado le provocaba esos sentimientos tan raros?

Golpeó el árbol que tenía enfrente con el puño, frustrado, sintió una punzada y supo que se había herido. Al menos eso hacía que dejara de pensar en… Miró la herida y respiró hondo.

–Es sólo porque ha mejorado notablemente desde que llegó. Pronto pasará –meditó en voz alta.

Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, aliviado.

–Sí, es eso. Ya se me pasará.

 **._._.**

Dio otra vuelta en su tienda, no lo hacía por estar enojado, sino porque se sentía nervioso. Y todo por culpa de Ping, maldito fuera el día en el que lo conoció.

Ingenuamente había creído que todo volvería a la normalidad… ¡Pero no! Cada día era peor que el anterior.

Primero notó que lo miraba más de lo normal, pero supuso que se debía a que el desempeño del muchacho había mejorado considerablemente, pasados unos días tuvo que admitir que el mirarlo y pensar en él le provocaban ciertos… _síntomas_ algo extraños como ligeros temblores, nerviosismo cuando se quedaban a solar, una sensación desconocida en todo su cuerpo y enojo, furia cuando otros soldados le hablaban con demasiada… _confianza._

Apretó los dientes cuando recordó como en un día de entrenamiento _Yao_ le hacía reír cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta, en el momento le molestó eso y se desquitó poniéndoles ejercicios extra, al principio creyó que había sido por su falta de profesionalidad, luego se dio cuenta que no soportaba que otro estuviera tan… _cerca_ de su… de Ping.

Además de que odiaba y anhelaba con la misma intensidad estar a solas con él. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para conseguirlo, pero, pasados unos momentos, se sentía superado por todo los sentimientos que _su_ soldado le hacía sentir y cambiaba su actitud, de comprensivo y amigable pasaba a ser alguien distante y frío.

Eso lo molestaba, sabía que sus acciones confundían y herían a Ping, sabía que el muchacho quería entablar una relación parecida a la amistad con él, y _quería_ ofrecérsela, pero, al mismo tiempo, esperaba tener algo _más_ , pero, ¿qué significaba esa palabra? En una relación con una mujer eso pasaría a ser un noviazgo, después un compromiso y, al final, _matrimonio_ , pero, con Ping, eso no sería posible.

Pero…. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Ping fuera una mujer?

El pensamiento hizo que dejara de caminar. No era algo tan difícil de imaginar, pues el chico tenía rasgos delicados, una piel tersa, un cuerpo delgado, piernas esbeltas y unos labios apeteci…

Sacudió la cabeza.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?!

¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en los hombres? ¿Y en los labios, por todos los ancestros?

Masculló una maldición y se dejó caer en la cama. Necesitaba dormir, pero le asustaba hacerlo, pues hacía poco Ping también había invadido sus sueños, lo peor era que muchas veces quería hacerlos realidad, pero no sería posible porque muchos de ellos habían sido un poco… Raros, pues luego hacía cosas con él que sólo se deben realizar con mujeres, específicamente con las esposas o concubinas.

Gruñó y deseó que todo eso terminara, así podría alejarse de Ping y olvidarlo, pero, debía admitir que, muy en el fondo, deseaba que no ocurriera, porque el muchacho, tal vez, sólo tal vez, le atraía.

Un poco.

 **._._.**

Estaba acabado. Arruinado.

Se pasó las manos entre su cabello. Era demasiado: Primero el consejero le había dicho que iban a destituirlo, luego Ping con sus dulces palabras y, al último, la noticia de que debían ir a reunirse con su padre y su batallón. Y eso, el encontrarse de nuevo con su progenitor, lo aterraba profundamente.

Hacía unos días se había atrevido a admitirlo: Estaba _enamorado_ de Ping.

Hasta el momento sus sentimientos seguían siendo un secreto, pero no podría engañar a su padre, él lo conocía demasiado bien, le preguntaría y terminaría diciéndole todo, porque necesitaba hacerlo, gritarlo, pues necesitaba compartirlo, o se terminaría de volver loco.

El muchacho se había metido muy dentro de su ser, tenía que controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre él y terminar haciéndole algo de lo que, seguramente, se arrepentiría. Como unas horas antes, cuando le había dicho que era un gran capitán. Ping. Después de haberse portado grosero y cortante con él lo animaba. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no volverse y gritarle que dejara de ser tan malditamente dulce y lo besara.

Lo único que lo detuvo fue el miedo. De que alguien los viera, de la reacción de Ping, ¿y si terminaba odiándolo? No lo soportaría. Aunque también le aterraba lo que pudiera decir su padre, él le había comentado muchas veces que esperaba verlo casado con una buena mujer, que fuera amable, dulce, cariñosa, trabajadora, valiente, que lo hiciera feliz y que no odiara que fuera un soldado. Antes, cada que pensaba en esas palabras, se imaginaba a una joven, pero, ahora, sólo podía pensar en Ping.

¡Él era todo eso y más!

Su único defecto es que era un hombre.

Había pensado. Mucho. Y ya tenía un plan. Iba a decirle todo a su padre, podría soportar su decepción y odio, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, podría huir y vivir en un lugar muy lejos de todo eso. También hablaría con Ping. Se le declararía y le propondría acompañarlo, si se negaba, haría lo posible por convencerlo. Él podría hacerse pasar por una mujer, no le sería tan complicado y podrían estar juntos. Hasta la muerte.

Imaginar eso hizo que esbozara una sonrisa.

Sí, por Ping haría cualquier cosa, porque lo amaba, como nunca creyó que podría hacerlo, y, también a que, imaginarse la vida alejado de su pequeño soldado, le dolía.

Muchas horas más tarde sus planes se hicieron añicos cuando se encontraba ante la tumba de su padre.

* * *

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! :D  
_

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _Abrazo de panda mafioso_

 _Missannie :3  
_


End file.
